Rock-It Launcher
}} The Rock-It Launcher is a big gun in Fallout 3. Characteristics The Rock-It Launcher allows one to shoot Rock-It Launcher ammunition, a wide variety of junk items from tin cans to teddy bears, at their enemies. Heavier objects will arc more in flight outside of V.A.T.S. targeting; given the rate of fire (3.3/s) and high action point cost (32) it may be important to aim freehand more often. The way that objects would be placed on a shelf is the way they fly from the gun. Silverware and tools will be shot horizontally, while empty Nuka-Cola bottles and the like, which are placed on a shelf upright, on end, will be shot that way from the gun. Most ammunition is not weightless, and nearly any piece of junk can be used as ammunition. Ammunition can also be recovered and reused. Durability The Rock-It Launcher can fire a total of about 100 objects from full condition before breaking. Locations This weapon must be assembled as no set locations of it exist in the game. Crafting Notes * All ammunition has the same damage, as even soft teddy bears do the same damage as items that would normally have deadly effects, like deathclaw hands. * Non-player characters and companions cannot use the Rock-It Launcher, as it is marked as "Player Only." * One can shoot some objects that are considerably larger than the diameter of the firehose nozzle "barrel" should allow - including other firehose nozzles, motorcycle gas tanks, and basketballs. * Projectiles of all kinds tend to sink into irregular static meshes of rubble or natural rock and gravel, making them difficult to detect or nearly impossible to activate to pick back up. This is most likely what happens to the ones that too often seemingly vanish. * A broken Rock-It Launcher will still have ammunition loaded into it. The ammunition will remain in the weapon and count against carry weight. Dropping the launcher and picking it back up will return all of the objects to the player's inventory. * Plungers and sharp objects like knives will not stick into walls or enemies. * One can hear the vacuum turn on and off as they unholster and holster the gun. * Pencils, which are weightless, cannot be used as ammunition. * The blower has the intake slot for the ammunition, which can be clearly seen in first person view. * This is most likely the first custom-built weapon the player can craft, as it is introduced by Moira Brown in Megaton. * Fallout 4 has a similar version of this weapon called the Junk Jet. Bugs One sometimes cannot use the schematics or even view them, even with all required components in their inventory. * Has been fixed for the PC. Sounds Gallery Rock It Launcher CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Rock It Launcher CA2.jpg Rock It Launcher CA3.jpg See also * Fallout 3 miscellaneous items * Junk Jet (Fallout 4) Category:Fallout 3 Big Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 craftable items de:Rock-It-Werfer es:Lanzarrocas fi:Rock-it Launcher pl:Pakietnica pt:Rock-it Launcher ru:Ракетка sv:Rock-It Launcher uk:Ракетка